Power inverter circuits may include a bulk capacitor that is arranged across a high-voltage bus to provide electrical stability and store supplemental electric energy. When the power inverter circuit is not in operation, or in certain other circumstances, it may be desirable to discharge the electric energy that is stored on the high-voltage bus including the bulk capacitor.